Desperate Teens
by Teen Journalist
Summary: Relive the dramas,romances,friendships and the teen lives of the Desperate Housewives.
1. Characters

Desperate Teens Characters:

Popular Group:

Edie Britt-Most popular girl in the campus.....slut,head-cheerleader,who likes Mike Delfino.

Gabrielle Marquez-Edie's best-friend since kindergarten......who in the inside hates being her friend,but still wants to stay in the popular group so she continues to.....,also a cheerleader,who likes Carlos Solis....but she doesn't admit it,given the fact that their from 2 diffrent groups.

Karl Mayer-Most popular guy in school,Edie's ex-boyfriend.....or toy,captain of the basketball team,who likes all the girls.

Mike Delfino-Karl's best-friend since kindergarten,who doesn't really belong to the popular group.....he's only in cuz,he's Karl's friend,and cause Edie likes him.....but he doesn't really know it,and he has an itsy-bitsy crush on the klutzy girl,Susan Bremmer.

Victor Lang-The richest guy in school,he's very rude cuz he has power,he serves money as his God,and started to suitor Gaby a year ago when he met her on class,so he bumps heads with Carlos everytime.

Unpopular Group:

Susan Bremmer-A new student just a year ago,who seemingly isn't coped enough to the school......but it's normal,she's a complete klutz of the nature,but cute and bubbly,she likes Mike Delfino.

Bree Mason-She's little miss perfect,which the guys love,she can be a little pushy but it's her nature of saying,she cares.....not really into a relationship but.....she has little-bit crushes on Karl Mayer and Orson Hodge.

Lynette Lindquist-Susan's best-friend since she moved,she's pretty but tough,she acts like a boy but it's what she does to fight for herself,and for the ones she cares about,and she's being suitored by Tom Scavo just a year ago,her ex best-friend right before she found out that he likes her......she seemingly cares for him too but just doesn't want to fall in love.

Orson Hodge-He's a nerd geek,sweet and generous,whp gets whimpy towards everyone,but only fights for one,his long time crush,Bree Mason.

Tom Scavo-A member of the gazette staffs,he's a nice guy,he was best-friends with Lynette before he told her he loved her just a year ago,so......when he comes,awkwardness is circulating the group.

Carlos Solis-He was a new student a year ago,he joined the soccer team,and has been suitoring Gaby since he moved,but has stopped trying when Victor Lang came into the picture,who started to suitor her as well.

KinderGartens:

Lily Solis-Carlos' little sister,in kindergarten,who likes John Rowland.

John Rowland-A little kindergarten boy,who has a crush on Gabrielle Marquez,and is best-friends with Lily Solis.

Neuter Group:--A group which is neither popular nor unpopular--

Katherine Davis-A new girl just last year as same as Susan,who has a crush on her since she's the first person she met.......but expresses her feelings in a weird way,but she'll soon realize that she's not gay,and she'll like Mike Delfino next,oww...yea,and she's crazy.


	2. Episode 1

Episode 1

-----It's finally the start of a new year of school,Year 2010 is when our story begins.....so,like any other teen stories,theres the bad and the good,the devils and the angels.........the populars and the unpopulars,but 1 thing is for certain,it's gonna be a long story to be told,so keep tuning-in.------

At 6:30 in the morning,the students of F.H.,prepared for the day all of them were waiting for all summer long......the first day of school once again,they're awaiting to see their friends,to get a sight of their crushes,to learn.......or just to fool around,and most of all to continue where all of them left-off......or just to start a new journey in the chapters of their lives.

Unpopular corner:

Susan:Hey,guys....what you all talking about,did I miss something?

the gang looks at her and notices that for once,after a summer vacation she hasn't had a broken-bone......but now,here she goes back to school,and it's obvious that she spilled her juice all over her dress.......again,of course for her it's practically natural,so she just doesn't mind it,even though everyone can see she's really not okay with it.

Lynette:Good God!,did we miss something!?(said sarcasticaly)

Susan:Oww,this.......it's practically fine......well,for me.

Bree:Oww,let me dry it off.(she goes to her and rubs a towel on her dress)

Susan:....sniff,sniff...thanks(looking back to dry her tears)

Lynette:Hmm......it's actually leaking,looks like you peed your pants.

Edie:What happened Bremmer,peed your pants..

she says as she walks across their table and towards the popular table.

then popular group laughs....all knowingly laughing at Susan,as always....and for a long time,neither of them stood-up,but all of that would change.....right about now......

Lynette:Okay!Edie,we had enough of you,you B****!!!

she stand-up her sit,and looks straight forward at Edie,dead-on.

Karl:Oww,I hoped you did not just say that.

Edie:Yea,you hoped you didn't!!

she stand-up her sit and,finally war1 begins.........

ROUND 1

Susan:*pulls a shed of Lynette's shirt*,Lynnie....you don't have to do this.

Lynette:Oww,no offense but I'm not doing it for you.......I'm doing it for all of us.

-----

Edie:Okay Lynette!What were you saying?!

Lynette:I was just saying how much of a B**** you were!For just being you!!

Edie:Okay,I don't get it.

Mike:She saying.....(interupted)

Lynette:I'm saying,your the kind of person who wants other people to suffer for you self happiness!!.....and not to mention your whole group thing,it's pathetic making other people feel pathetic themselves!!!

Edie:Well,maybe that's why there's 2 different groups,face-it....were all not alike.

Karl:Actually there's 3,there's that crazy red-headed girl earlier....from the neuter group thingy....

Edie:Shut up Karl(whispers)

Karl:....okay....

Susan:But,why can't we be,I mean we're all not perfect?

she stand-up from her sit....almost tripping down but manages to stand-up properly.

Edie:Shut up,do you know what your saying,its pathetic!!

Bree:C'mon Edie,we all know there's something much more deeper inside there,you just have to show it.

she stand-up also and walks besides her 2 friends.

Edie:None of you know anything about me,and by the way the reason I'm like this is because of all of you,when I was a new girl,nobody liked me...cuz I was a nerd,until I became a slut,and now I'm here...so don't act like,I'm the only bad guy here.

Susan:Oww,well we're so sorry,we didn't know,it's just that if you-------trips!!!

she was going towards Edie when she suddenly trips down her face in the middle of her speech......embarassing einght it.

Katherine:SUSAN!!!!!

she runs over to Susan in a slow motion kind of way,like the prince saving the princess.....

Susan:I'm okay!

she stand-up holding her thigh,then Katherine pulls her down to sit on a chair as she looks at her.

Katherine:Susan!are you okay?

Susan:Uhmm...yea,I just said that.

she pulls Katherine's hand away as she stand-up again,then out of nowhere Katherine throws a plate of Mac&Cheese on Edie's face.

everyone shocked!!total silence!!

Edie:Agghhh!!!!You psychotic B****!!!!!

she throws her food plate on Katherine....and then a food fight started.

------

Bree:Enough all of you!!,you think this would make everything easier,well it's not,so just admit that we are from different groups!!!

she runs away to the bathroom to clean-up.

Lynette:She's right............

Edie:Finally given-up Lynette!?

Lynette:*smiles* not a chance.

she walks to the bathroom as well as the rest of their group.

Gaby:End of round 1.

-----

Susan:Bree,are you okie?

Bree:Yea,as long as we've finally broken-down Edie Britt's ass.

---silence

Orson:Did you just say ass?

Lynette:Good god,she did.....well Bree your finally becoming one of us.......the complete losers..

Susan:Wait,somethings wrong in this picture........hmmmm.....

then Orson get's-out of the bathroom being pushed by the girls.

Susan:Girls only!!

Orson:I was just------slams the door on his face.

-----

Carlos:Gaby hey.

Gaby:Hey.....Carlos.

she continues to walk surpassing him,but he follows her.

Carlos:Gaby,c'mon talk to me....please.

Gaby:.....we don't have anything to talk about.

Carlos:And you have with that Victor guy?

Gaby:Yeah,we have more in common than we'll ever have..

Carlos:That's not true,you told me I was the only guy you even like.

Gaby:Well,I lied.

Carlos stops following her.

Carlos:Fine!But I'm not giving you up!!

Gaby smiles as she now have him once again,for such a long time of them apart cuz of that Vic dude,the love triangle will finally arise.....once again.

Victor:Hmmm....he just doesn't know when to quit.

Karl:Don't worry,you always get what you want,right.

they toasted.

------

Katherine:Susan!!!!Has anyone seen Susan?!!

Susan:Kathy,I'm over here....what do you want?

embarass...............

Katherine:Uhmmm....nothing,I just wanted to make sure you're really okay.

Susan:Yea,of course I'm okay....I'm perfectly fine.

she then stumbles down the stairs,with her high heels breaking.

Katherine:SUSAN!!!!

she runs to her again in a slow motion kind of way.

Susan:I'm cool......(stand-up with a broken rib)........owwww,God that's not cool.

Katherine:Help!Help!Susan's dying!!!

Susan:What?No,no I'm not dying.....hehehe,nothing to see here,nobody's dying!!!

she tries to stand-up with the aching pain.....but manages to walk with just stumbling every second she moves her feet.

Katherine:Susan??

Susan:.......leave me alone Kathy.

she walks away from her,then Katherine started to cry holding a friendship bracelet,Susan gave to her when they met a year ago.

------

Edie:Hey,Kathy.....fansy meeting you here.

she hands her a napkin.

Katherine:Iwww,get away from me.

Edie:Sorry,I was just trying to help........cuz Susan abandoned you.

Katherine:She didn't abandoned me,I'm not her dog.

Edie:Oww,I didn't mean it like that,but if you like,you could join our group?

thinking..............

Katherine:Okay.

Edie:Great........we can make Susan pay for what she did,just you wait.

------

Tom:Lynette!

Lynette:Oww god.

Tom:Hey,so I have got somebody for you.

Lily:Hellow..

cute!!!!

Lynette:Uhmm....Carlos' little sister....great.

Tom:Well,you told me you like kids.

Lynette:For god sake Tom,stop making everything worse!

Tom:I'm trying to make everything work,but you never really care....do you.

Lynette:Becauz,we're bes-friends then you suddenly tell me you love me.

Tom:Because I do.

Lynette:Tom,if we're such good friends......why risk it?

Tom:We'll always be friends.

awkward................

Bree:Guys,stop fighting infront of the kid.

she took Lily away from Tom.

Lynette:.....c'mon Bree,we're late for class.

she walks away nearly crying.....for the first time.

Bree:Dear god,what did you do....again.

she hands him Lily and runs to follow Lynette.

------

Susan:Hey!Girls wait up!!

she tries to run towards them with a broken heel and a broken rib.....but stumbles on the middle,falling down her ass.

Bree and Lynette run to her rescue.....again,and helps her get-up.

Susan:Thanks girls......sniff,sniff(rubs her tears away)

Lynette:Okay,don't get sappy about it.

Bree:Well,it's been an interesting first day....

Susan:completely embarassing for me......huh?,I think I'm gonna die....

Lynette:Great,take me with you.

Bree:Me too.......

so the 3 of them walk on their way to class,thinking that.....that year would be filled with suprises for all of them,and it's just getting started.---------

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue..................._**


	3. Episode 2

Episode 2

Lily:Hi,John...whatcha doing?

John:Hey,look....I made Gaby a lettew.

he hands her the letter,but as arogant as little John was....he didn't even had the clue,that she gets jelous everytime,he talks about Gaby,who in the weird circumstance.....her brother likes.

Lily:.....It's cute.....

she started to show shed of tears.

John:What wrong...?

he hands her his napkin......awe....so cute!!

Lily:nothing....*smiles*

she just forgot about everything and just cherishes their time together.

-----

Victor:Gaby,wanna go out tonight?

Gaby:No.

Carlos:*laughs*

Victor:Not like she said yes to you.

Carlos:Gaby.....wanna go out?

Gaby:Nahh...I'm busy.

Carlos:I got more than you did.

Victor:I thought you were done with her....

Carlos:I won't give her up for,an asshole like you.

he walks away.

Victor:You know she'll never say yes!!

Carlos:But at least,she never says no!

he continues to walk away..........

Gaby looks at them and smiles........

------

Edie:Gaby,what won't you just pick Victor and get this over with?

Gaby:Edie....you know I don't like him.....he's a jerk...

Edie:But at least he's not a loser like Carlos.

Gaby:Don't say that....

Edie:Why?.......oww god......he's the guy you want!?

Gaby:SHHHH!! keep quiet.

Edie:Gross Gaby...

Gaby:I'm not gonna choose him,I know I'm not allowed to.

Edie:Good,don't even think for a second....

she looks at her shooting daggers.

------

Lynette:Hey,where are you guys taking me?

Susan:We told you it's a suprise.....so just shut up!!

Susan and Bree drags her to the park..

Bree:We're here.

Lynette:The park?

Tom:Hi....

he stands-up from his sit holding flowers on his hand.

Lynette:Hi....Bye..(walks away)

Bree:For god sakes Lynette,he done all of this for you,at least hear him out.

Lynette:Fine,what?!?

Tom:I'm sorry....and if you forgive me,I hope we could be friends.....again?

he hands her the flowers which she accepts.

Lynette:....I don't know what to say...

Susan:say yes!!

Bree:Susan!

Susan:sorry.....completely ruined the moment huh?

Bree:pretty much yea...

Lynette:.....yes..

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!

-------

on the potty pots......

Orson:Hello Karl.

Karl:Hodge.

----awkward----

Orson suddenly looks a little bit,to see what the whole fuzz is about Karl....that no guy has.........

Karl:Orson?

Orson:Yea..

Karl:Are you gay?

Orson:I'm sorry?

Karl:Are you gay,cuz for a minute.....you were.....

Orson:ohh,no!No....I just wanted to......

Karl:see...

Orson:yea but not for the reason you're thinking about......

Karl:Okay........se ya..

he leaves the bathroom.....with a big grin on his face.

Mike:Hey,you were long.

Karl:Orson's gay.

Mike:*laughs*....you only know it now.

Karl:yea...I just had my first gay experience....god it was weird.

-------

Victor:Hey,Carlos.

Carlos:Hey asshole.

Victor:You take her...

Carlos:......seriously?

Victor:Yea...

Carlos:*smiles* okay..tnx.

Victor:waaaaitt,that not how it's suppose to go!

Carlos:huh?

Victor:You were suppose to say that I should have her.

Carlos:Now why the hell would I do that?!

Victor:Becuz.....I gave her to you.

Carlos:Yea and now she's all mine....again,tnx.*smiles*

Victor punshes him in the face..........

------

Nurse:Dear god,are you okay?

Carlos:No.

he collapses on the floor.

------

Gaby:Victor!Hey!

Victor:Hey babe,finally gonna say yes?

Gaby:No!You asshole,why did you beat Carlos up?!

Victor:He was being a jerk,he doesn't wan to let you go!

Gaby started to feel Carlos' affection towards her again......but right now,he's kinda dying........

Gaby:Well,he loves me more than you'll ever do...

she walks away to go to Carlos,while Victor just smiles still thinking he always gets what he wants.

------

Susan:Ohhh god! my locker is destroyed!

she runs to her locker but slides towards it instead.

Bree:Who could of done this.......

thinking..........

Katherine:Hello Susan.

she suddenly appeared next to them like a psychotic,obssesive,stalking maniac.

Susan:Ahh!!,oww Kathy it's only you....you almost gave me a heart attack.

Katherine:prepare yourself Susan....

Susan:for what?

Katherine:.....for you death!....HAHAHAHA!!!

she walks across the corridors like a a screaming maniac!.....who's about to kill you all.....

Bree:Okay.....that was....

Susan:weird......but hey,I just said I was gonna die a minute ago right?

Bree:Well,I don't think she was joking like you were.

Susan:Don't worry Bree....it's Kathy we're talking about,what can she possibly do..

they both stared on Susan's destroyed locker,the mirror broken,the sides hammered and her stuffs especially her pictures with Bree and Lynette torn-off......

Susan:Nahh....she couldn't of.....

.........but could she?..............

------

Gaby:Carlos...

Carlos:Gaby.....you came.*smiles*

Gaby:yea....I don't wanna loose you without even-----

Carlos:Gaby,your not gonna loose me,he just beated me up....he didn't shoot me or anything.

Gaby:*smiles*

Carlos:Hey,I made you smile.....

Gaby:Well,your a special guy...Carlos Solis.

she holds his hand then......with a brief moment of silence......they KISS!!!(yehey)

Poor Victor though....he was starting to fight for her but anyways,what would happen next to the scandalous lives of these high school students........well,there's only 1 thing to find out........stay tuning-in.....

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue................._**


	4. Episode 3

Episode 3

-Clashh!!!-

Mike:What the hell was that?

Edie:Oww,it's just Susan Bremmer....falling down her ass again.

Karl:She's cute.*smiles*

the group looked at him in the way as though.......what the hell was he saying that kind of face.......

Karl:What?..she is,she's adorable.

Edie:I can't remeber why I've even gone out with you.

Mike:So,you like her?

Karl:yea....but she's not my type....do you like her?

Edie:yeah....do you like her?

Mike:-----Uhmm......sure...

shocked!Edie was crushed,her heart exploded to a million pieces,her soul quickly left the earth for a minute there........ouch,poor Edie......this was the first time,she loved a guy secretly just to know he prefered girlz who fall down on their asses oftenly.......

Edie:Ah----(interupted)

Katherine:Hey,guys!

she sits down next to Edie.

Karl:....what?what the hell is she doing here?

Edie:I invited her to our group....is that a problem?

Karl:hehe....no,I'm fine with it.....

Victor:Hey guys.

he sat down with a suprisingly frowned face......

Edie:Okay,so Katherine right here,has joined us to once and for all destroy Susan Bremmer.

Mike:What!?

Edie:Oww yea....Mike here,just let out his secret,he likes Susan,so are you in or out?

Karl:He's in,bros before hose......right Mike?

Mike:........I'm----

Victor moans...........

Edie:for god sake,what's the problem Victor?

Gaby stares at him anxious if he'll tell them about her and Carlos.....

Victor:my father was bankrupt.*cries*

Gaby was releived and joined the group on comforting the ex-rich bastard.

------

Lynette:Okay,why are we staring at Carlos for?

Bree:Well,FYI....while me and Susan were visiting him last night from the clinic.....we saw him making-out with........---(interupted)

Tom:You were in the clinic?

Carlos:yea....Victor sort of kicked my ass.

Bree:As I was saying,we saw him there making-out with---(interupted again)

Susan:Gaby,he was making-out with Gaby!

Orson:Oww,god tell me it's April fools day.

Carlos:Whats wrong?

Orson:nothing,it's Gaby we're talking about......

Carlos:yea so?

Orson:So...I'm saying war1 isn't over yet,my friend.*smiles*

------

War1-Round 2

Edie:Hey,losers!

Lynette:Hey,whore.

Edie:ahhh!!,how dare you!

Susan:Well,you started it.....whore!

And round 2 was a catfight!!

On the Blue corner!-Lynette!!!

On the Red corner!-the whore...er,Edie!!!

-------

.......a few minutes later,they were sent to the principal's office....in the line of getting expelled.

Lynette:She started it!!

Edie:She called me a whore!

Lynette:She is one!

Edie:Ahhh!!!

Principal:Okay,stop fighting!,we've had many fights before but never with 2 girls.....and since kindergaten you 2 were hating each other,so why can't you 2 just get along?

Lynette:I don't know with her.....

Edie:.......I'm sorry.......

!!!!!Exclusive!Edie Britt apologizing!........well,that's a laugh but it's really happening.!!

Principal:okay,so can I count on you 2 to behave like normal high school students do?

Both:yes,ma'am.

and they left the office but it doesn't mean times-up yet,cuz the war is just starting......

Lynette:waw,thanks Edie.

Edie:Oww,don't think I did that for you,I did that for me....I was almost expelled becuz of you!

Lynette:You were bluffing,well....duhhh you were,your Edie!

Edie:Yea,and I'm also your worst nightmare........so prepare for round 3.

she leaves laughing like those devils on films.......HAHAHAHA!!!

------

Carlos:Hey.

Gaby:Hi.....

so the 2 newly found love birds found their ways headed to the same path,but.....does it mean their relationship is going the same way too?.....well unfortunately,it's your typical,forbidden love story.......2 hearts from 2 different worlds just wanting to be together but the time is just not right now.........and so......

Carlos:I'll wait for you.

Gaby:I know.....I'll wait for you too.

they stayed under the shade of the acacia tree till the end of the day when they'll go seperate ways..........

------

Lily:John,where you going?

she follows him.......

John:I just want to see Gaby....

And then on a corner they spotted Gaby....with Carlos under the acacia tree.....John got heart-broken..so he just wanted to release his anger on somebody so he did.....

John:I hate you!

he rans away from her.....then she cries from where she's standing.....feeling heart-broken by her best-fwend,she destroys their friendship bracelet.

Gaby:Carlos,who's crying?

she looks around and spotted Carlos's little sis on the ground crying.....really hard......

Carlos:Lily?What's wrong?

Lily:*crying*--she couldn't say enything cuz she was crying her sadness out.

Gaby:Hmmpp...you should go home,to take care of her.

Carlos:.....you could come with me?

Gaby:*smiles*.....I love to.

-----

Susan:Katherine....we need to talk.

Katherine:Really?why?.....I might embarass you again..

Susan:Yea,about that...I'm really really sorry,I totally forgot about our friendship which I shouldn't have.

And then Katherine's affections towards her blooms,thinking Susan finally loves her as well..........she leans over and KISS her for just a few seconds..........awkward!!

Katherine:Sorry,I didn't meant it.*smiles*

she walks away leaving Susan embarassed with everybody looking at her.........GAY?,I don't think so......?

And just few minutes later.......THE KISS quickly became the school's latest gossip,well a same sex kiss hasn't made this much of a riot after Britney and Madonna.....but this made the school's most shocking headline news EVER!!!

**_FRONT PAGE_**

**_EXCLUSIVE!!!!!_**

**_School's crazy lunatic,Katherine Davis_**

**_kissed the school's all knowing klutz,_**

**_Susan Bremmer._**

**_Gay or Straight?_**

**_You be the judge of that._**

**_Vote now:_**

**_Yes or No?_**

Geez,high school surely overeacts on everything these days.....but that's why it's fun being a high school student,scandals just lurks infront of you and you don't even know it,well...if you thought life was hard,teen life could drive you insane..........but what can you do,your still alive....so keep tuning-in.....

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue................_**


	5. Episode 4

Episode 4

Well,it's the day before spring dance in F.H.......and everyone is excited for the invites.

Guy:Okay attention everybody!!!

everybody stopped and paid attention.......for....

Guy:The nominees for Spring Princess are:

-Gabrielle Marquez

-Edie Britt

-Bree Mason

Susan:Well,what's with the announcement...there always the candidates anyways....

Guy:And last but not the least............Susan Bremmer!!

Edie:What?

Susan:What he say?

she looked at Edie who stared at her with flaming eyeballs.....

Edie:how can a gay...run for spring princess,it's unacceptable.

Susan:Oww....god,Edie's gonna kill me......*cries*

Bree:hey....we can prepare together if you like?

Susan:Sure Bree......if a miracle would happen maybe I'd come.

Lynette:Your not going?

Susan:Well no....I don't even have a date.....

And as little Susan was loosing hope.....prince charming was just on his way........

Mike:Hey,Susan!

Susan:Hey......Mike Delfino...*smiles*

Mike:.......do you wanna go to the dance?

Susan:Go to the dance......with you?

Mike:Yah.....exactly what I'm saying.

Susan:......yah!..why not.

Mike:great,see you there.*winks*

AHHHHHHH!!!!!-----it's not everyday a school girl gets her wish.....but if she does always hope that something bad won't come........

Edie:Susan!

Susan:Edie..

Edie:just wanna congratulate you on actually getting-in to something.....for once.*smiles*

Susan:thanks Edie,oww yea and btw....Mike asked me to the dance.

Edie:......What?

Lynette:Yea,Mike D. asked her to the dance so......kiss your crown goodbye!

Edie was hurt but didn't showed it.....she walk away with her group following her like little midget toys.......

------

Victor:Hey Gaby,wanna go to the dance?

Edie looked at her.....as though forcing her to say yes............

Gaby:.....Okay.

Victor:great *smiles*....see you there.----walks away---

Edie:What the hell was that?

Gaby:what?,well you were giving me a look.

Edie:A look?,I wasn't giving you anything.....and besides I thought your going with Carlos?

Gaby:Oww....so you know....and your not mad?

Edie:Of course I'm not,your my best-friend and I want what you want.*smiles*

Gaby:but I already said yes......hmmm what I'm gonna do now? *cries*

Edie:how about you give me Carlos?....

Gaby gives her a look.....

Edie:I'm kidding!!

------

Orson:Bree!

Bree:Orson,hi *smiles*

Orson:So,do you have an escort to the dance yet?

Bree:No why?..

Orson:.....well,maybe we could......-----(interupted)!!

Karl:Bree,hey.....wanna go to the dance with me?*smiles*

Bree:Karl,I love to.

Karl:great,see you there.*winks*---walks away---

.......oww poor Orson H.,it was so close but not that close enough.......but there's always next year buddy......

Bree:Well,now I have an escort to the dance......now what were you asking?

Orson:..want some gum?

------

Tom:Lynnie,wanna go to the dance?

Lynette:Tom,we just made-up....you wanna ruin it again.

Tom:as friends.....can we go as friends?

Lynette:yah.....that would be nice.*smiles*

Tom:see you there.--walks away---

------

Carlos:Gaby!

Gaby ignores him.....but he follows her...sweet scenerio as always....

Carlos:Gaby,what's wrong?

Gaby:nothing.....

Carlos:okay.....so you wanna go to the dance with me?

Gaby:I love to but I can't.....

Carlos:why not?

Gaby:I sort of....kinda....maybe said yes to Victor first....sorry

Carlos:why?,why would you do that?

Gaby:becuz he asked me and we're waiting remember...?

Carlos:but,he's a jerk....and I only wanna go with you....

Gaby:I do too.....but find some other chick to go with,bye.*winks*--walks away--

Carlos:yea,see yahh....

------

And it's finally the spring dance and everybody is invited........

War1-Round 3

outside the school,the students were all wearing their designer dresses/suits..........but as a particular brunette crashes with a particular blond......round 3 is about to start!

Edie:Bremmer!,what the hell are you doing wearing the same dress as me!

Susan:Ahh...I'm sorry?

Lynette:No,don't apologize.....she has every right to wear anything she wants!

Edie:but I'm the spring princess..

Bree:Edie.....we don't give a damn!

And Susan B. and Edie B.,pulled each others hairs.........but what's a party without a catfight......

Bree:for god sakes stop it!

they both stopped.....and went inside like nothing happened....

--------

And there at the spring dance,eveybody dance with their certain special someones.......but for some,it was the worst day of their lives................

Carlos:Hey Gaby...Victor.

Gaby:Hey.....you brought a date....*trying to smile*

Carlos:Yea,like you told me to......btw,Sarah this is Gaby and Victor,Gaby..Victor this is Sarah.

Sarah:It's nice to meet you both.*smiles*

Gaby:yea you too.

Ouch.....looks like jelousy is arising,well this is a first.....for such a long time Carlos was the one always jelous of her guys,but the tables have turned and the game begins........

-------

And at the end of the dance......it's always the moment everybodys waiting for.....the crowning of spring princess for the year.......can't hardly wait!!

Guy:And ladies and gentlemen,it's finally the event you were all waiting for all night!!

YEHEY!!!!!!

Guy:And the Spring Princess for 2010 is..................................

everybody's heart was raising,pumping............but it was time......

Guy:Susan Bremmer!!!

WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Edie:What!!??

Susan took the stage with Mike as her Spring Prince.........seemingly like the new Golden Couple of F.H.............

And after that Edie gets really drunk......she sat on a corner thinking what happened to her perfect life........

Orson:Oww...I'm sorry Edie,there's always next year..

Edie:Oww...great,I'm getting pitty from a gay guy..

Orson:I'm not gay.

Edie:you sure?...............did you forgot your potty pot scene with my ex?

---awkward---

-------

While on another corner,Gaby sees Sarah kisses Carlos....and gets really jelous,her heart got broken into a billion pieces,she cried and went outside so no one could see her....but destiny wouldn't let that happen.......

Carlos:Gaby...

Gaby:*cries*

Carlos:Gaby....it wasn't what you thought it was......

Gaby:well,it looks pretty clear to me.*still crying*

Carlos:Well,your wrong.............Gaby I would never want to be with anybody else,I just wanna be with you.*smiles*

Gaby:really?

Carlos:really...I promise.

So,destiny still wins........true soulmates are really meant to be,that no one can ever break them apart......and everyone has that one and only soulmate of their just out there...........they just have to wait........and "The One" is coming as fast as he/she could...................

And to end the night they kiss under the full moon.............,and of course their dates saw it and just let it go.........

Ans so that's it for the year's Spring Dance,there were a lot of ups and downs but the truth still preveals!!

-----

Well,that was fun...............but hey,what happened to that crazy Katherine gal.........?

Katherine:......Mike Delfino,prepare to DIE!!!!! HAHAHAHA!!!!!!

she screamed as she looks at the school's newspaper,seeing Susan on stage after winning the Spring Princess with Mike as her escort......god,she just doen't stop............

--------

For high school,it was just your normal high school dance.............and don't think there's not gonna be anymore,just wait and keep enjoying this journey which would be over for not so soon..............

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue....................._**


	6. Episode 5

Episode 5

**Part 1**

Okay,so let's take upon a fairytale journey,when one night our teens dreams about a different world,where they each intertwine at some point.........so,this is surely a night they'll never forget....

This night Susan dreams about,Lake View City a city she just moved-in.......where she'll realize that she's not like any other human being in the world.....

----so,let the dreaming begin!!!........

Susan was at school looking around,she was frightened by everybody who was staring at her as being the new girl......but then a boy approaches her.....someone very familiar.....

Mike:Susan...

Susan:Mike!...thank god your here too....so where are we?

Mike:I think it's called Lake View City....

Susan:great,so how do we get out?

Mike:I don't know,but pretty sure we're dreaming....

Susan:Okay,so I know Lynette's here....cuz my mom said my best-friend's name is Lynette.

Mike:Okay,so is the whole freaking school here?

Lynette:Susan!Mike!!

Susan:Lynnie!*smiles*

Lynette:great we're all here,btw...I just saw Edie earlier......no change at all.

Edie:Hello!Hello!Everyone!

Susan:Oww,crap.....even in dreams....she's still the Queen B.

Mike:Hey,where's that other friend of you 2,the perfect red-headed one?

then they saw Bree wearing very old,rugged clothes while she dusts the floor of the school.....so initial means....she's the janitor...?

Lynette:Bree,what are you doing?

Bree:Girls,your here too...thank god,it's not fair!I'm the janitor girl!

Mike:*laughs*.....sorry.

Susan:huh?,wonder what the others do?

And then they just spent the whole day like they spend any other day in school..........but when Susan B. got back home,she'll finally know her true calling in life....

Susan:Ouch!

she felt a pain on her back and when she looks at it............theres 2 blossoming flowers on her back,it's wings!

Susan:OMG!!

feeling like it was happening in real life,Susan realized that she's a fairy and she has to protect something like fairies do on movies.......well that's what she thinks?

NEXT MORNING--

Lynette:yea Susan...and I'm a warewolf.

Susan:I'm telling you the truth guys!

Bree:Okay,okay....I believe you....*laughs*

Susan:Ugghhh....what kind of friends are you?

Bree:Well,telling us that your a fairy....it's just impossible!

Then,it hit her......just show them the wings,and she did which left them all in shock..

Lynette:.............

Susan:Who's crazy now?--stand-up proud--

Lynette:you still are....

Susan:thanks.....but that is true...

Mike:So,does this mean we're fairies too?

Susan:I don't know,do you guys have wings.....or a tail,or wolf ears would be cool!?

Bree:Well,gladly no....hmm...even here,Susan gets to be the weird one with wings.

Susan:I know right!!*smiles*

------

Bree:Oww,hey...do you guys know Jackson Bradock?

Susan:yea,he was my lab partner last week ago,why?

Lynette:he's here too.

Susan:......oww,yeah there he is,hey Jackson!!

Jackson:Hi....

Susan:So,do you have wing?,or fangs?....or maybe wolf ears?

Jackson:Ahh.....yea,I have one of those things..*smiles*

Lynette:really,so your a freak too?

Susan:shut it Lynnie!,so what freak are you?

Jackson:I'm a fairy.

Mike:hmmm....there's a guy fairy..

Lynette:well now you could call it gay fairy.

Bree:Guys,stop it....apologeez from my friends...

Jackson:Nahh....it's cool,it is freaky and I just wanna wake-up,righ now..

Susan:really? I think it's been great!!

Mike:Okay,so how about we look for the others?

Lynette:Others,who mean freaks right?

------

Mystic Forest

Gaby:for god sake,what are these wings for,we can't even fly!?

Susan:Gaby?

Edie:Oww,god.....she's here,the're all here!!

Carlos:hey guys!!

Susan:So what are you 3 suppose to be?

Edie:Well,I'm just normal.....

Gaby:And me and Carlos are Gate Keepers,of this giant Avalon's gate....watcha ma call it something!!

Karl:Waw,guyz...your actually here too!!

Bree:Oww,god what are you suppose to be a troll...?

Mike:yea Karl,did you took some of those shrinking pills or something?

Karl:No...I was already like this from the beggining..

Tom:Hey guys!Look at what I can do!

he jumps-up and suddenly turns into a blue rayed warewolf!

Lynette:Omg,he's a freak too....

then he turns back to normal......

Tom:Cool right!?

Karl:yea Tom but if your in a Halloween party and you want to eat all your guests...maybe it would be awesome then....

Orson:*moans*

Bree:Orson!my goodness,what are you suppose to be?

Orson:I have no idea,but I think I'm one of those old man who gives you guys instructions or something....

Susan:Okay..so what's with this gate anyways?

Gaby:well,I have no idea where this came from but,it's the gate of darkness that when it opens....fairies should be here to protect the earth from the demon that will come out of it........or......the world will die.

Jackson:So,we have to protect it?

Gaby:yea...guess so.

Mike:who's the demon anyways?

Gaby:yea...they say,it's a huge red fairy with wings and yellow eyes....or something like that......

Susan:Well,whatever happens....we'll be ready.*smiles*

-----

Well,it's definitely a long night for these teen high school students,but it's worth it...it's the dream of their lives,so stay tuning-in for Part2 soon.......

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue.........................._**


	7. Episode 6

Episode 6

**Part 2**

And on the very night,as everybody was asleep....the ground shakes,waking everybody up,and in the deep of the Mystic Forest.......the revelation gate will finally open.

Susan:Guys,wake-up!!

she stands-up releasing her wings and....trying to fly.

Lynette:Susan,what are you doing?

Susan:I'm trying to fly my marvelous wings.......but I can't.*cries*

then she sees Gaby,Carlos and Jackson flying-up,without a single effort.......so,once again.....Susan B. was officially the late bloomer.......

Gaby:Ugg...just think your flying!!

Jackson:Yeah,just let go!!!

then with some boost to get her to fly.......she finally did,and Susan was so proud.....she didn't see where she was going....so she crashed on a tree.......

Susan:Ouch....

Bree:Dear god,that's suppose to save the world.

Orson:Uhmmmm.....guys...

he points out to the Avalon's Gate which was opening slowly,with a dark light coming-out from it.

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

Edie:Oww,god...not her again!!

Susan:Katherine?,Kathys the demon!!?

Katherine:Yes,Susan so prepare yourselves.....for your deaths!!!!!......HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

And so all of them fought for the safety of the world,but only one survived.....and the battle isn't over yet.

Susan:You monster,how could you kill them all!!*cries*

Susan sat on the ground crying.....and crying,surrounded by her dead friends.....she release one teardrop of cry which fell on the ground,and spread throughout the world,curing everybody........so her friends were ressurected..........yehey!!

Katherine:You pathetic fairy!!!

she shoots a glowing light to Susan,which hurted Susan badly.

Lynette:Susan!

Bree:Susan wake-up!!

she slapped her............then.........Susan does wake-up but in reality,she wakes-up from her dream and goes back to real life...

Well,so good for the dream cut,but hey.....at least it was one heck of a night...........if ever it was true,then teens would be more respected more.....but in the other hand....thank god,there's no ending of the world.............yet?

------

Reality!!!!!

Susan:Hey guys!

she smiles awkwardly still thinking of the weird dream.

Lynette:you dreamed it too,huh?

Susan:Yes!,oww....I knew you 2 were really there!!

Bree:great,so in another world....I'm a pathetic janitor.

Edie:Hey,losers...

Edie says as she walks across them while heading to the school's gate.

Susan:Hey!Edie,did you dream about something last night?!!

Edie:About what?

Susan:Fairies......?

Edie:Don't be silly Bremmer,that's just for people who're freaks!!

But as she was walking to the gate,she paused for a moment and looked back on Susan...with a smile,so she did had the dream as well,but everybody had it.........and even though it's over,nobody would ever forget it.

-----

Jackson:Hey.

Susan:Hi.*smiles*

Jackson:So,weird dream last night?

Susan:Yeah....right,you were there too!

Jackson:........so,hey wanna be lab partners again?

Susan:Yeah.....why not.

-----

John:Lily....

Lily:*ignores*hmmppp...

John gives her a white lily flower,which he knows is her favorite flower.......aweee!!

Lily:......what do you want?

John:uhmm,I'm sowi....*smiles*

Lily smiles back,and accepts the flower...............cute!!

-----

Gaby:Victor!,I need to talk to you.

Victor:Save it!,I know what your gonna say.

Gaby:Oww,then I'm sorry.

Victor:Gaby....why him?...why not....me?

Gaby:becuz.....he's nice,he loves me......and he's Carlos.*smiles*

Victor:......be happy.*smiles*

Gaby:I am.*smiles*

-----

Carlos:Sarah!

Sarah:Hi...

Carlos:We need to talk.......

Sarah:nahh......I know...

Carlos:I'm so sorry......

Sarah:Don't be.......if you want Gaby,go get her.*smiles*

Carlos:I will.*smiles*

-----

Edie:Hey,Mike.

Mike:hey...Edie.

Edie:uhmmm....what are you doing?

Mike:none of your bussiness.

Edie:Do you wanna go out?

Mike:What?

Edie:would you like to go out?........with me?

Mike:.......Edie...I---

Edie:please.....

Mike:sure.*smiles*

------

Karl:Bree Mason!,would you please,go on an official date with me!?!

Bree:Karl!Stop it,It's never going to happen.

Karl:Bree,I never liked any other girl as much as I like you!

Bree:...That's actually sweet....

Karl:so,do you wanna go out with me or what?

Bree:sure....what's to loose.

Aww....but little did Bree M. know that she just lost her long timed admirer,Orson H. who was just at a corner in denial of what just happned.........

-----

Katherine:Where's Mike Delfino!!

Tom:Uhmm...I don't know,let go of me!!

Katherine:Mike Delfino!!

Lynette:God what the hell was that all about?

Tom:I don't know,but kinda guessing Mike's dead in any second now.

Lynette:Oww...yea,Carlos told me to pick Lily up....wanna come?

Tom:Yea,sure.

-----

Lynette:Lily!!

Tom:Hey,John have you seen Lily?

John:hmm....she went with a tall girl who picked her up....earlier...

Lynette:What?....no I was suppose to pick her up.

Tom:Okay,don't worry....we'll just see if she got home.

Carlos:Lynette!,where is my little sister!?

Lynette:I don't know,John said she was taken by a tall girl earlier.

Gaby:omg.....I think she got kidnapped.

Police:Uhmmm....I heard kidnapp,is everything okay here?

Carlos:No,my little sister's missing,and we think a tall girl took her earlier.

Police:Well,I'll definitely report this....so don't worry.

Carlos:thank you.

Lynette:Carlos,I'm so sorry,I should of come earlier......I---I--

Carlos:It's not your fault.....it's cool.

Carlos sat down and thought over if he looses his little sister........then Gaby comforts him...

Gaby:Hey....I'm sure,she'll be fine.*smiles*

Carlos:yea.

Tom:Hey,were gonna try and look for her,wanna come?

Carlos:Sure.

And so the 4 of them went on to search for this one beloved girl......whom all of them would be devastated to loose.......and as John watch their despare.....for a young age as himself....he felt worried......for what's to come...

John:Lily,where are you?

-----

So,with the dream ending.......an innocent girl was gone.......who could this tall girl be..........well,who do you think it is?

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue......................_**


	8. Episode 7

Episode 7

And it's just a normal day in F.H.,except.....Lily's missing and there's an SAT exam...............HELP!!!

Gaby:Crap,there's an SAT test today.

-silence-

Lynette:What?,then we're already late!

Tom:I haven't even studied.....

Carlos:.....Lily?

Gaby:uhmm...Lily's missing,remember?

Lily:Hellow.....

Carlos:Lily where have you been?

Lily:A nice lady took me to eat ice-cream......

Gaby:*smiles*...well at least she's okay.

Tom:So,do we still have to go to class,I'm pretty sure they're already starting?....

Lynette:yes,we have to....the SAT tests are like our lives....!

Carlos:Okay,let's go..

----

Edie:Gaby?,where have you been?

Gaby:I was looking for Lily..

Edie:Who the hell is that?

Gaby:....Lily,Carlos' little sister...

Edie:Oww,the small one.....yea,but anyways,c'mon!,I haven't studied yet cuz I was waiting for you!!

Gaby:Your actually gonna study?

Edie:Yea,if Mike sees how smarter I am to that Susan....who ever she is,he'll finally be mine.*smiles*

Gaby:If you say so...........

she looks at Carlos waving goodbye as Edie pulls her away....

----

Susan:Lynette!,where have you been...SAT starts 30 minutes from now!

Lynette:Okay,okay......it's not like you 2 need help anyways..........

Bree:Don't be like that,we need as much studying as you do.....did that sound right?

Lynette:Yah....I guess you 2 are slow.

----

Mike:Karl,your not studying...again...

Karl:Who needs to study,c'mon....you'll gonna fail anyways.*smiles*

Victor:Yea Mike,you won't pass in the end....

Mike felt insulted......and a little hopeless,finally had enough of both of them....he sits on another table,alone until.............

Katherine:Hi,Mike!

she sits next to him..........awkward......

Mike:uhmm....hey.

Katherine:So,you need any hep?

Mike:No,I'm good.

Katherine:............*moans*

Mike:Do,you need something?

Katherine:Yea,I need to kill you.*whispers*

Mike:Escuse me,what?

Katherine:Nothing,I just need help with...........Algebra.

MIke:okay.....I'll teach you...

And the 2 started to bond.........of course this is really bad......

----

Edie:.....what the hell is that lunatic doing with my Mike?

Karl:They look cute together...

Edie:Yea,for retarded couples......ughhh!!

Victor:It's not like their gonna get together.........she wants to kill him for god sakes.

Edie:Really why?

Victor:cuz.....he likes Susan...

Gaby:wish,you hadn't asked?

Edie:definitely.......

----

Susan:Hey,Carlos.....we heard Lily went missing,is she alright?

Carlos:yea,she's fine.......I just want to know who took her...

Lynette:Susan....

Susan:Yup?

Bree:focus!.....if you keep doing this,you'll definitely fail.

Susan:Bree,chill.....it's SAT,how hard could it be........

And 30 minutes after...............it's SAT time,and every student are sat on tight....for the test of their lives...

----

Susan:Oww,god it's so hard.*whispers*

Bree:I told you to focus..*whispers*

Teacher:NO TALKING!!

And with 2 hours of answering,their heads were like exploding,their hands were jiggling,and there hopes were decreasing......of getting into college.......well,if as they say..if you want to pass....STUDY!

Lynette:What,Bree....gonna say how easy it was?

Bree:No,absolutely not.....it was difficult....in some ways.*smiles*

Susan:right.....I'm doomed,I'll never gonna go to college.

Edie:You bet your sorry ass you won't!!

Gaby:Why,Edie was it that easy?*whipers*

Edie:No,it was complete torture.*whispers*

they walk away.............

Bree:Don't listen to her Susan.

Susan:Maybe she's right.......maybe 30 years from now,I'll be old and sick,living on the street.....

-----

Edie:Hey Mike....are we still on for tonight?

Mike:Oww,I totally forgot......me and Katherine are gonna review for the Math test tomorrow.....

Edie:......oww,okay...

Katherine:You could come if you want to.

Edie:Okay!...I mean yea,that sounds great.

Mike:Okay.....c'mon..

And the 3 of them left..........as though the other students did as well...............

-----

Gaby:So,I'm gonna review for tomorrow's Chemistry test......you wanna come with me?

Carlos:I'd lo--(interupted)

Victor:I'd love to.-butted in--

Gaby:Victor,I wasn't talking to you!

Victor:C'mon guys....I wanna pass too.

Carlos:hmm...maybe it wouldn't hurt Gaby.

Gaby:but I just wanna study with you.*whispers*

Victor:UHUMM!!!

Gaby:Ughh...fine.

-----

Bree&Karl's official 1st Date:

Bree:Karl,what are you doing?

he takes-off his clothes.......yikes!

Karl:Getting ready for dessert.*smiles*

Bree:I wasn't referring to that you moron!

Karl:Well,I'm sorry.....you should be more clearer sometimes.--puts his clothes back-on-

Bree:I was perfectly clear earlier,I said dessert....the typical course after a meal!!

then Orson fell down the branch of a tree,where he was watching them.....or stalking them.....

-BUMP!-

Bree:My goodness!Orson!

Orson:I'm okay.....ouch that hurts!

Karl:Whoa...stay down my gay friend,I just called an ambulance....there coming right away.*winks*

Bree:.......gay?*whispers*

-----

Susan:Jackson!Hey...Jackson!

Jackson:Hey.....again.*smiles*

Susan:You wanna work on that project now?

Jackson:Sorry...I have to study for a test tomorrow....maybe some other time.

Susan:Hey,can I come with you?.....I have a test tomorrow too?

Jackson:Yea,sure....c'mon.

-----

Library:

Susan and Jackson walk-in with almost....everybody,inside....studying.......

Susan:Oww god.

Edie:Dear lord.....Bremmer's joining-in.

Mike:Susan?

he looks at his back and sees Susan with another guy.......aww,seems like trouble in paradise for F.H.'s newest Golden Couple.....but hey,he's with a slut and a lunatic,don't blame only Susan for it.

Katherine:Hey Susan!wanna join us!

Librarian:KEEP QUIET!!!

Katherine:keep quiet yourself!!

Mike:Katherine,stop.*whispers*

Edie:this is gonna be interesting...........

awkward................Susan along with Jackson walk slowly to Katherine's table..........with everyone's eyes shooting daggers towards them.

Susan:Hey...

Katherine:So,Susan....is he your boyfriend or what?

Susan:No.

Jackson:Maybe....

Mike:What??

Edie:What the hell,Susan gets a boyfriend and I don't.

Well,definitely trouble in paradise.......but,hey...........don't forget,studying can ease the pain.........but in this case,it's what started the whole thing anyways......but with such awkwardness............we still can't get enough........so stay tuning-in........

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue......................._**


	9. Episode 8

Episode 8

Susan:no....what are you saying?

Jackson:Susan,I like you...........I like you ever since you moved here,and I can make you happy more than this guy can.

Mike:Right,well.....you don't have to try anyways,cause we're not together.....we were never together.

he stands-up and leaves....with Katherine and Edie following him.

Edie:Susan just got dumped,hurray for me.*smiles*

Susan:Mike.....hmmmm...

Jackson:Susan?

Susan:Leave me alone.

she goes to anothe table where,Gaby..Carlos and Victor were studying.

-----

Hospital:

Bree:Orson,are you all right?

Orson:....I am now.*smiles*

Bree:well,thank god.........but Orson,why were you on top of the tree...right outside my house?

Orson:Uhmm......Bree...I..I---

Karl:Hey,guys........so great news,doc. said you'll be just fine.

Bree:great,so we'll see you tomorrow then.

Orson:yea...thanks for helping btw.

Bree:Well,that's what friends do.*smiles*

and so Bree and Karl left the room,with Orson once again......unsuccesful of releasing his feelings,and finally had enough of just being friends with the woman he loves............

-----

Bar:

Edie:cheer-up Mike!,you don't need that 2 timing whore!

Katherine:yea,we'll be here for you...

she holds his hand............making the Queen B. really jelous.............

Edie:stop that you lunatic...he's mine.*whispers*

Katherine:No,he's not.*whispers*

Edie:well,he's not yours either....and aren't you gay?*whispers*

Katherine:Well,I know Susan would never return my feelings for her so........I said why not try straight..

Mike:your straight now?

Edie:No,she's gay,really gay.....

Katherine:hey Edie,speaking of 2 timing earlier,didn't you 2 timed Karl?

Edie:..........uhmm,yea,so it was a long time ago,you lunatic!

Katherine:At least I'm not a WHORE.*winks*

Mike:Okay,I think I'm gonna head out.

he left......but with the 2 girls still fighting..................

-----

Gaby:So,Susan.....what brings you here?

Susan:Mike...dumped me.*cries*

Carlos:dumped you.....you 2 weren't even together.

Gaby:Carlos.*whispers*

Susan:no,he's right........maybe I was too naive thinking,he would even like me.

Victor:You know,it took me 3 months before Gaby would go out with me.

Carlos:really?

Gaby:uhumm,not the point.*stares*

Victor:yea,and when we did gone-out,she told me it was the best date she ever had.

Oww....crap,trouble in paradise for another couple........crappy Victor,he has got to ruin everything does he.....

then Gaby...soon make-out with Carlos infront of Victor and Susan.........

Susan:Oww.

Victor:you know,if you guys think that would make me jelous then your wrong both wrong.

but they still continued to make-out........getting Vic.....so jelous,but hey...he brought it to himself anyways.

Lynette:Okay,is this the make-out session?

Gaby and Carlos finally stopped.

Gaby:no,just teaching somebody lesson...that's all.

Victor:right......*rolls his eyes*

Tom:So,you guys studying or what?

Susan:yea,totally....were studying.*smiles*

-----

Alaiza:hey,Lily remember me?...I'm the lady who took you to eat ice-cream.

Lily:Hellow.*smiles*

John:hmm....weren't you her brother's ex-girlfwend?

Alaiza:yes,heheh...glad you remember me.*smiles*

Lily:So,are we gonna eat ice-cream again?

Alaiza:yea,sure........but don't tell your brother I took you okay,I want to suprise him myself.

Lily:Okay.

John:can I come too?

Alaiza:sure you can...c'mon let's go.

And so she took those 2 innocent children with her............but who is she?

well,Alaiza Johnson....was a former student of F.H.,she got kicked-out of the school last year ago,for almost burning the whole are.....she dated Carlos briefly,but got heart-broken when he dumped her to pursue Gaby once again............and now she's come back............but we hope for a good reason..

-----

Bar:

Edie and lunatic Katherine got drunk because of their misserable lives............poor girls,I wonder if they'll ever find "The One" for both of them.

Edie:Ahh heck,screw with men....their complete liars!

Katherine:Yahh....we girls should just stick together.

Edie:*smiles*...yea,but if Gaby found her man,why can't I...I mean we're practicaly in the same type.

Katherine:yea....she's hot.

Edie:....not really helping.

Katherine:sorry Edie...but your hot too.

Edie:really?

Katherine:yea....any guy or woman would be lucky to have you.

And then....quick silence,Katherine soon kiss her....but Edie suddenly woke-up from her drunkiness and left,leaving Katherine wondering......................

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue........................._**


	10. Episode 9

Episode 9

And graduation is coming soon.........with only about 5 months from now,our teen idols would walk on the stage......making one of their most unforgettable moment of their lives....but,for now...let's just enjoy their time all together,cause for soon....they'll all go on their seperate ways.

Katherine:Hey,Edie..

Edie:*ignores*

Gaby:Hey,Katherine what's up?

Katherine:well,Edie....kiss me last night.

Edie:Will you shut it!,I didn't kiss you,you kiss me!,you lunatic!....and stop following me!

she pulls Gaby with her as she walks away..........aww,poor Katherine D.,heart-broken once again.........from gay to straight....and to gay again,what's next?

-----

Alaiza:Hey,Carlos....

Carlos:....*shocked*,Alaiza....hi.

Alaiza:So,how you been?

Carlos:good....I'm doing fine....with my girlfriend.*smiles*

Alaiza:Oww,you have a new girlfriend.....that's great.*trying to smile*

Carlos:yea,and there she is....

Gaby:hey.......Alaiza,hi your back.*schocked*

Alaiza:*laughs*,Gaby....you finally got Gaby.

Carlos:yea....finally.

Alaiza:So....I'm guessing you 2 gotta go to class,so it's been nice catching-up,see ya guys.

Gaby:yea...nice seeing you again.*smiles*

And the 2 walk together to class......while leaving,Alaiza Johnson......with complete jelousy.....

------

Susan:Mike!

Mike:Susan....what do you want?

Susan:look,Jackson.....was just a friend,we're not together,he just wants us to be together.

Mike:......I believe you.

Susan:So.....where do we stand?

Mike:I don't know Susan...........I mean you obviously like him too--

Susan:As a friend........

Mike:then why is it that.......you stayed with him,and didn't even followed me on the library?

Susan:I--I--.......I don't know.

Mike:well,I think I know.

Susan:but....I love you Mike.

Mike:I know..........but,I'm guessing your confused,so just think it over.....choose,him or me.--walks away--

Oww.......the love triangle has finally climaxed to the level of choosing..the right one.......so 2 great guys,with one special girl.........who will she choose?

-----

Bree:Orson,your back from the hospital.

Orson:yea....well,there's been a good friend,taking care of me.*smiles*

Karl:*wonders*.....okay,so.....buddy....you definitely okay?

Orson:Don't buddy me Karl....we're not friends,and stop saying that I'm gay!

Bree:Oww god,are you 2 in a fight?

Karl:What's the problem?...

Orson:Your the problem.....first you call me gay then you steal the woman that I love!

Bree:*shocked*...Orson.

Karl:I didn't steal her.........she wasn't even your!

Orson:you know I like her.....I mean I compramise with you always,teasing me!,but now you date the only girl I like.

Karl:Well,I like her too!....and I asked her out because I thought you were gay!!

Bree:Okay!,you 2 just stop fighting!

Karl:He started it!

Orson:No I didn't you did......you always do!

And Bree got confused....with 2 guys fighting over her.....all she could do is walk away...with a big question on her mind..........who will I choose?

-----

Tom:Lynette....could you help me with the year book?

Lynette:yea sure.

Tom:Okay,so........what do you think the font should be?

Lynette:I think....this is already great..

Tom:right........you know what,I'll just get straight to the point,will you go out with me?

Lynette:What?....for god sakes Tom,not this again.

Tom:I know!,I know!....but graduation is coming soon.....and I now I can make us work.........please?

Lynette:I--I don't know,you know what.........I don't have time for this,I have class to go to.--she left--

Ouch,the past is still alive....from these 2 best-friends.........but what's to loose..........why can't we just take the step forward,and take a chance?

-----

Victor:Gaby....hey.

Gaby:Victor,what do you want........again?

Victor:C'mon Gaby,just dump that loser and be with me!

Gaby:Oww,so with you telling me to be happy is just you bluffing?

Victor:yea......but c'mon,he can't give you anything that I can't.

Gaby:He gives me his love........and btw,you give me money....that's all our relationship was,and you can't give me that now right,cuz your father's bankrupt.*smiles*

Victor:that's......cheesy.

Gaby:It's not cheesy,it's the truth..........and it's romantic.

Victor:yea well,your loving boyfriend's already....keeping his options open.--points at Carlos--

Gaby sees Carlos and Alaiza.....sort of flirting on a corner,and she gets jelous.........again,so she runs away crying..........hmmmm.....why can't those bastards and sluts just leave them alone!!

-----

Carlos:well,it's nice catching-up.

Alaiza:yea....it's nice talking to you again.

she suddenly leans over to kiss him,but he pulls away.

Carlos:Alaiza....I've moved-on,I'm happy.

Alaiza:Oww....yea,I can see that....guess I was just in denial.

Carlos:well,you'll find somebody too....*smiles*

Alaiza:thanks.......so,Gaby's "The One",you finally got the girl you've been wanting.

Carlos:yea....I think she is the girl I want to spent the rest of my life with.

Alaiza:That's so cute.........hope you 2 survive college.

Carlos:Oww....I don't think that's gonna be a problem,we've applied for different colleges,but it's in the same city.

Alaiza:that's great.......so,wish you all the luck....Carlos Solis.

Carlos:yeah......you too.*smiles*

-----

And on that night....Carlos sees the love of his life,sitting on his porch.....crying,but this moment would change both of their lives..........for the rest of their lives........

Carlos:Gaby?,you okay?

he sits next to her....................so sweet.=)

Gaby:*still crying*.....I think we need to talk.

Carlos knows where this is going.........he rubs her tears away,and gives her a kiss.

Gaby:What was that for?

Carlos:Gaby..........please don't break-up with me.

Gaby:well,I saw you with Alaiza earlier.........and you 2 were so close....and I--

Carlos:she's my ex....that all in the past......all I care about now is you.

Carlos stands-up infront of her.......and kneels down with one knee........oww.....I think I know where this is going!!

Gaby:OMG!!

Carlos:*takes-out a diamond ring*.........Gabrielle Marquez.....--

Gaby:Omg!!,Omg!!....Carlos..

Carlos:Will.........you,marry me?

Gaby:.............yes!

weeeee!!.........and so,he puts the ring on her ring finger......and lifts her up,and they kiss.........knowing that they'll spend the rest of their lives........together!!(yehey)

And so......with so many questions left unanswered..........thank God,theirs one question.........which was the biggest question of the day,with an answer all of us wanted to hear.........so,the scandalous lives of our elite teens are finally.....coming to an end soon..........so keep tuning-in.

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue......................._**


	11. Episode 10

Episode 10

3 months later..................

It's finally the day,everybody's been waiting for.........witness the union of 2 of our beloved elite teens,as they go through a ceremony.......in holy matrimony.

And there at the aisle,stood the groom.......nerveously awaiting his wife to be,to walk down the aisle.....and join him on uniting themselves for the rest of their lives.

Tom:You nerveous?--best man--

Carlos:like never in my whole life...

At the dressing room:

Edie:Gaby.....--maid of honor--

Gaby:yea?

Edie:*smiles*.....best wishes.

Gaby:thanks....you too.*smiles*

Edie:Okay,let's not get sappy........you have a wedding to do.....so c'mon,begin the ceremony.

Gaby:Okay.

And so Edie went on the aisle as well.....and Gaby stood behind the closed back door,awaiting for it to open and finally start a new chapter for the rest of her life....

Karl:And now....we present the bride!!

Karl opens the door on one side,and Orson opens the door on the other side.........and there she stood......she walks down the aisle,with everybody starting to tear-up.......awww.=)

Carlos:She looks so beautiful.*whispers*

Tom:yea....your a very lucky guy,you know that right?*whispers*

Carlos:*smiles*....I know.

And then Gaby finally reached the aisle.....and she stood beside her man.....and the union ceremony starts.

Priest:Ladies and Gentlemen,we are gathered here today........to join,Carlos Solis and Gabrielle Marquez......in holy matrimony.

Ans well,the rest was like what all wedding is........so let's get to the ending part.......the last step towards their new lives.......

Priest:Do,you Carlos Solis.....take this woman,to love and to hold....for richer or for poor,in sickness and in helath,for better or for worse.....till death do you part?

Carlos:*smiles*...I do.

Priest:And do you Gabrielle Marquez......take this man,to love and to hold....for richer or for poor,in sickness and in helath,for better or for worse.....till death do you part?

Gaby:*smiles*...I do.

Priest:So,by the power invested in me....by the eyes of the church,you may now kiss the bride.

And Carlos lifted-up Gaby's veil....and sees Gaby almost in tears.......so as he always do,he rubs her tears away....and kiss her......

YEHEY!!!!!!

-----

And so....that was it,the ceremony was finally over.........and the after party starts............

Susan:great wedding guys!

Gaby:thanks.*smiles*

Mike:So,we wish you all the luck.

Carlos:yea...you guys too.

And so,by this gesture......Susan and Mike reunited some time on that 3 months prior........so,what happens to the others?

-----

Lynette:hmmmm....wonder if our wedding,would be as awesome as this?

Tom:Don't worry....it would outdone this,for sure.....and we just got engage anyways.

Aww...........so,this means.....their also on the path of holy unity,but it would be long before theirs.....but glad to know how everything turned-out for these 2 best-friends.

-----

And as for Bree M.....well,we'll just give you this...........Bree's standing on a corner......looking at Orson and Karl,the 2 men fighting for her affection......well,their not fighting anymore......on the 3 months prior,they became friends....but Bree still hasn't made her decision yet.........Orson and Karl gives her a smile.....and she simply smiles back.........and on that very party......Bree finally chose the man she wants to be with out of those 2 great guys..............well,who do you think she chose?

----

Lily:John?....you okie?

John:*cries*....yea..

Lily:Sowii...--she hands him a napkin--

John:hmm....she looks happi anyways.*smiles*

Lily:*smiles*...yea

John:*blushes*.....you wanna dance?

Lily:uhmm...okie.

Aww so cute those 2 little midgets dancing with all those other couples as well.......................well,after this...John and Lily became more closer....and John doesn't think that Gaby is "The One" anymore,and he starts to like her as much as she likes him as well...........aww still cute.=)

-----

Then as the party was ending.........Susan was kinda drunk.....as she was walking...she slips,and lands on the wedding cake,she apparently broke a rib,but she's fine.........just one last classic act for the road...........hehehe....

Edie:I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually gonna miss that klutzy whore.

Victor:hmmm......I'm actually gonna miss that bastard who just got married to the girl I want.

Jackson:I can't believe Susan dumped me for that Mike dude....

Alaiza:I'm actually gonna miss...........well,nobody really,I mean I just came back to win Carlos........but obviously that didn't work.

Edie:Ahh...hmm,where's the other loser,the lunatic....red-headed.....gay?

Katherine:Hello,everyone.*smiles*

Victor:Katherine?....Sarah?

Sarah:Hey....

everyone was thinking...........oww god,Sarah's gay(Carlos' ex)........and she's with lunatic Katherine!!

Edie:Wait....your together?,your gay?

Sarah:Well,no I was straight but I haven't had much luck with men so....I said why not give it a try.

Katherine:Well,we gotta mingle....so toodles.

she and Sarah walk away...............leaving the other single people........wondering..............

Edie:Maybe I should turn gay....

Victor:not really a bad idea..............

Jackson:yea,maybe we can find somebody who loves us too.........

Alaiza:so we wouldn't get hurt....

Edie:uhmmmmmmmm......I was just kidding!,gross guys.........besides being single is great!

well,yea......maybe at first being single is so much fun........with nobody to boss you around,you can date whoever you want,but once you see the rest of your friends.....committed,married,engaged....and have a family..........then that makes you..........a nobody.

-----

2 more months later.......................

GRADUATION DAY!!!(YEHEY)

And it's their most crowning glory.........all of them would go seperate ways,the class of 2010.....would finally face the real world all by their owns.................and this event would signify their accomplishment......through the years,with helps of one another,with their teachers,friends and family..........so,let us join this unforgettable event.......cause all of it would be worth at the very end.

The class of 2010,were all wearing their graduation gowns,and their cups...........they were all filled with smiles on their faces....and with a bright mind to leave the place and to welcome new challenges in their lives......and so,the ceremony begins........all of the students had the chance to stand on stage,with their beloved parents........for the long way that they have travelled up to this point......and wish to travel more further on this journey of theirs.

**_-Susan Bremmer_**

**_-Mike Delfino_**

**_-Bree Mason_**

**_-Lynette Lindquist_**

**_-Orson Hodge_**

**_-Tom Scavo_**

**_-Karl Mayer_**

**_-Gabrielle Marquez_**

**_-Edie Britt_**

**_-Carlos Solis_**

**_-Victor Lang_**

**_and -Katherine Davis_**

These were the group of teens whom I have told a wonderful journey through your eyes................and the journey is about to come to an end.....................because,their all gonna go seperate ways,because of college........it's pretty sad but that's life.........and life always have something much more greater in store for us.........we just have to wait.

------

College:

Susan went to Yale University while Mike went to Dartmouth College,and they started a long-distance relationship,Bree went to Harvard University,where her boyfriend was,Lynette went to Princeton University while Tom went to Brown University,and they started a long-distance relationship,Gaby went to Cornell University,and Carlos went to Columbia University....2 different schools but their in the same city,the city of New York where they rented an apartment,which they shared to live on,Orson and Karl both got into Harvard University,and both of them went their with their girlfriends,while lastly....Victor,Edie and Katherine all went to the Univesrity of Pennsylvania...where they all remained friends.

-----

So....that's pretty much it for these teens,they were a lot of ups and downs throughout their lives.....but it was one heck of a ride,and everything worked-out alright.........but theirs one last chapter that I have to tell.........it's their reunion,where we'll know what happened to them all......after 20 years from where it all began........so keep tuning-in..........

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_To be continue........................_**


	12. Episode 11

Episode 11

So,G.G. here....this is definitely....maybe,the last time I would update on our favorite teens............so might as well hear me out,for maybe the last........gossip....you'll ever hear about them.

20 years after....the beginning................

All of them have finished college,settled down with their boyfriends/girlfriends.....and will reunite for the very first time.....after graduation,at the school where it all began....where all of them met.......and where our story continues............

F.H. gym:

Guy:So,welcome back to F.H.!,Class of 2010!

WOOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!

Susan:Guys!!!

she run towards them,with excitement..............but trips on her dress,falling down on her ass...........as always,hehehe well,the school's klutz hasn't changed one bit......

Edie:Oww....god,she's still the same.

Bree:Face it Edie.....you miss her.

Susan:really...you miss me?

she stands-up with heels broken............again...

Edie:*pouts*........I don't know............maybe............kinda.........

Lynette:Aww.....isn't that sweet coming from our Queen B.*smiles*

Edie:So....Gaby..where's Carlos?

Gaby:Oww,I think he went....with Tom earlier.

Lynette:huh....well,how about you Bree?...where's your hubby?

Bree:He's just at the restroom.

-----

-at the potty pots-

Orson:Karl.

Karl:Hodge.

Karl stares at him reminiscing........the potty pot scene which actually drew them closer.......................

Orson:Your gonna say I'm gay again,wouldn't you......

Karl:No buddy,c'mon........just fooling with you.

Orson:*laughs*......your a good friend Karl...I wish you all the luck.

Karl:yea...you too.

And the 2 walk outside together......talking about their high school days........which neither of them would ever forget.............well,as you know now....its a win win for everybody.....for those Bree&Orson fans....you could go the way with Bree ending-up with him,while for those Bree&Karl you could go the other way with Bree ending-up with Karl...............so,kinda safe...........but hey,everybody wins right............

------

Mike:Hey guys,long time no see.....

Tom:yea it surely was.............

Carlos:So,we didn't got an invitation.............did you 2 got married already?

Tom:yea..........it was kinda just close family members,with the budget and all.......oww,yea and did I tell you she's preagnant...

Karl:Whoahh!,so gonna be a daddy....in your 40's huh....

Tom:But at least I won't be in my 50's.............

Carlos:yea......gud luck....

Orson:So......Carlos,are you expecting too,I mean.....you always said you wanted kids sooo...bad?

Carlos:No.....Gaby,doesn't want to have kids.

Mike:what?....why?......

Tom:Are you fine with that?

Carlos:.......yea,I think so.....

Karl:You should dump her man!

Tom:No!...don't listen to him......you and Gaby are perfect for each other.........soon she'll realize that she wants it too....just wait.*smile*

Carlos:thanks guys...........it's really nice,us reuniting.....for such a long time.

Orson:yeah...seemed like forever....*smiles*

Karl:Okay,stop with the sappy stuffs........we don't want to waste this time being babies,c'mon let's make this night...a night to remember.

Mike:Hehehe....I can't believe I'm saying this,but for the first time Karl's right.

Karl:what do you think your saying....I'm always right.*smiles*

And the guys join the girls.........and shared all the happenings that happened after high school...........and it was fantastic,the feeling of being with your friends...again from way back,and the memories all of you shared with one another..........just realized that those were memories that you'll never forget.......ever.

-----

Gaby:Hey....you okay?

Carlos:yea....why did you ask?

Gaby:Well.....I just heard Lynette's preagnant.

Carlos:........Gaby,I'm fine not having kids..........cause I'll still have....you.*smiles*

Gaby:Well,hope you change your mind...............cause.....I want one too.*smiles*

Carlos:*smiles*....really?......Gaby,being mom won't be easy...

Gaby:I know that..........but nothing's easy.......and I know you'll always be there for me.

Carlos:I love you....you know that....

Gaby:yea....I know...and I love you too....

And with finally agreeing on this big decision of their lives.........they kiss,so sweet!!............until.............

Victor:Hei,you 2 love birds!

Gaby:Oww....god,you came.

Victor:Wouldn't miss it for the world.....

Carlos:huh....so,there's only one more left.....where's the....what do we call her again?

-----

Lynette:Warning....LUNATIC's here.

Edie:Don't call her that....when me,her and Victor were in college....we became Charlie's Angels.

Susan:Katherine.....god,I need to talk to her.

Mike:Susan,c'mon.......that's all in the past....

But Susan couldn't stand others hating her........and she wants to make everything right again.............for maybe this is the last time that she'll ever see her again............

------

Susan:Katherine....hey.*smiles*

Katherine:Hello,Susan.*smiles*

Susan:Katherine........I'm so sorry,that I didn't make everything right again......and 20 years after....I just want you to forgive me......pretty please.........

Katherine:Oww,Susan......I've forgiven you long ago.........don't worry about it.

Susan:Okay.....so friends?

Katherine:friends.*smiles*

And then out of nowhere.........she gives Susan a kiss one last time.....for the memories anyways..............hehehe

Katherine:I just wanted to do that....one last time......but FYI,I'm straight again........toodles!--she walks away--

And Susan walks back to her table......feeling that she finally accomplished....saying sorry to Kathy,but is still feeling weird about the kiss........but it was all for fun anyways...

-----

Bree:Hey....you.*smile*

Husband:Hey......so,you having fun?

Bree:of course.......I never realized that I missed them so much.......

Husband:me too......

Bree:*smiles*......but I'm just glad that I chose you.....

Husband:I'm glad too..............hey.

Bree:yea?

Husband:.............I love you.

Bree:.....you talking to me?

Husband:*laughs*.......one and only you.

Bree:I love you too.......

-----

Lynette:Hey...

Tom:Hey.....so,my twins....having a good time?

Lynette:uhmm....there not born yet Tom.(sarcastically)

Tom:*smiles*......so,I'm thinking......we should name one of them,apple cause I love apples.....what do you think?

Lynette:Well,I think 10 years from now.........it's gonna ask,why is my name apple?..........and you'll answer,because you like eating apples.....?

Tom:Okay,it was dumb...............but---

Lynette:Tom,relax...........it's a long time,we'll get there.......

Tom:yea......but I have the right to pick one of their names........*smiles*

-----

Mike:Well....,high school is still alive.....

Susan:that was weird right?.....she kissed me....again,all this time......weird.

Mike:told you to let it go...........

Susan:Oww....well,FYI....she said were friends again........so HA!...take that.

Mike:okay.......but I'm not the one who's still friends.....with somebody with a same gender as I am,who made me look like gay to the whole school campus....which pretty much ruined my life.*smiles*

Susan:yea.....that sound....really weird.

Mike:.....you know what's weird?

Susan:me?

Mike:....no,after 20 years.....we're still not married or engage on that matter.

Susan:yea....because your not man enough....to handle a weird girl like me...that sounded weird too...

But Mike....kneeled down on one knee.........and held the diamond ring,that was under his pocket..........

Mike:Susan........

Susan:....Mike will you marry me!?

Mike:*laughs*....well I was hoping to ask you that..........but yea,sure.....what the heck.

he puts the ring on her ring finger...........and just sat there together..........finally having the feeling that,they'll be together........forever......

-----

And as the party was ending.........the whole gang,sat on one table all together..........and shared their lives to one another........for maybe the last time,they'll ever see each other again................but,it wasn't the last time......,1 year after the reunion,all of them went back to Fairview,Wisteria Lane........where they all resided to live....once agin.......

1 year later..................

Susan moved with Mike,and their son..,M.J. Delfino......

Bree moved with her husband,and their son,Andrew.....and their daughter,Danielle......

Lynette moved with Tom,and their twins,Porter and Preston Scavo......

Gaby moved with Carlos,and their 2 daughters,Celia and Juanita Solis.......

Edie moved.....still single,but she definitely became the neighborhood slut..............

Katherine moved........still single as well...........but she works with Bree,on their partnership...Catering Services.........oww,and she's not crazy anymore,and straight.........

Victor moved........still single also,but he then became.....the mayor of Fairview....................

and Lily moved-in with Carlos and Gaby,right after they moved back.........cause their parents died,and because she's now a teenager.....she and John are dating..............

-----

And so.............that's all folks,it was one heck of a journey to tell,but a big accomplishment at the end anyways..............so,that's the happy ending for this story,hope all of you like it,I know I loved it!,it was an impecable journey....that I would never forget,and neither will they..............but don't ever forget that....I always have more gossips coming soon..........so,keep tuning-in.....................

**_-XOXO-_**

**_G.G._**

**_THE_END_**


End file.
